A straight bus bar can be used in a vehicle's electrical system to electrically connect multiple midi fuses to it. In an internally known design, the bus bar is made of rigid conductive metal and is mechanically and electrically connected to one end of a fuse and the other end of the fuse is mechanically connected to a housing made of non-conductive plastic. The main direction of the fuse is arranged perpendicular to the axial direction of the bus bar. When the vehicle is exposed to hot or cold climate conditions, the bus bar and the housing will thermally expand or contract due to a change of temperature. A problem occurs due to the fact that the bus bar made of metal and the housing made of plastic have different thermal expansion coefficients. When the bus bar and the housing heat up, the bus bar will expand less in its axial direction due to the lower thermal expansion coefficient than the housing will expand in the same direction. As a result, the fuse between the bus bar and the housing will experience a shear force. Since the fuse is mechanically weak, it can break in high or low temperature regions such as >130° C. or <−40° C. This causes discomfort for the owner of the vehicle because functionality of the vehicle is lost.